


Home

by ArtDash



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtDash/pseuds/ArtDash
Summary: “People usually are the happiest at home." - William Shakespeare





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first work published here on AO3... After hearing a quote from Shakespeare, I imagined Preston saying it to Max and this short fic just happened! Max and Preston are teens and live in the same neighbourhood. Max is 16 and Pres is 19. Hope you enjoy!

“People usually are the happiest at home,” Preston glanced over at Max. “Shakespeare said so.”  
“Really?” Max looked up at Preston apathetically. “Funny, because I don’t at all feel happy at home,” he scoffed.  
The amber eyed boy frowned slightly. “Home isn’t always the same as house, Max…” he spoke softly.  
Max raised a brow, a small spark of interest glistering faintly in his green eyes. “What do you mean?”  
“Well,” Preston averted his gaze. “I’m saying that a house is a building, somewhere you can sleep…” he turned his head back to the fluffy-haired teen. “And home is where you feel safe, where you feel loved…”  
“Are you trying to say I’m homeless?” Max raised a brow, though the interest was gone from his eyes.  
“Wha- no, Max..” Preston laughed softly. “What I’m trying to say, is…” he looked down, gathering his thoughts and preparing to say them out loud. “Maybe you’d like to move in with me?” he glanced at the sixteen-year-old, unsure how he would react.  
Max stared at Preston with a blank expression for a good few seconds, before opening his mouth. “Are you for real…?” he asked in a small voice. Preston’s offer seemed so surreal.  
The nineteen-year-old nodded. “Mhm. You pay your food anyways and spend a lot time here, so what difference would it make? And you will be able to sleep properly, hopefully,” he gave Max a small smile.  
The younger boy gave him a half smile and looked down. He then shifted quickly towards Preston, hugging him tightly. “Thank you…” he whispered against the taller boy’s neck.  
Preston seemed surprised at first, but then smiled, hugging back. “I love you,” he said without thinking.  
Max’s cheeks heated up and he buried his face further into Preston’s neck. “I love you too.”  
They slept together that night, cuddled up to each other with small smiles on their faces, both finally home.


End file.
